Neige au soleil
by HyouSama
Summary: Camus et Shaka tout deux désigner pour une mission dans le pays d'origine de la vierge l Inde. Un doux parfum d'encens et d épice un futur rapprochement entre les deux dès plus original et mystérieux (je sais mes résumes sont toujours pourris mais faite pas attentions),ils vont devoir travailler main dans la main pour retrouver un objet perdus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **Neige au soleil**

 **Nombre :** **de chapitre 3**

 **Ce texte est écrit d'après l'œuvre de Saint Seiya donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Remerciement :** **un grand merci à Richard qui est mon bêta lecteur, qui prend le temps de me corriger et de me faire ma mise en page contre un café et des petits gâteaux…**

 **(** **Correcteur :** **ce n'est pas cher payé pour mes pauvres yeux, Mdr)**

 **Prologue**

Le sanctuaire d'Athéna avait repris son activité après de longs travaux, car une fois la guerre sainte finie tout était en ruine, il fallait reconstruire et mettre aux normes, les salles de bains dans chaque maison, des appartements privés pour les maîtres et leurs disciples, les argents de nouveaux locaux pour eux. Ils étaient revenus à la vie, Shion reprit son poste de Pope avec son assistant Saga, Dohko son temple, Aphrodite de nouvelles roses, Camus des livres à profusion, Shura fan de foot une télé assez grande pour lui et son fidèle ami Death Mask qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, avait enlevé ses masques de son temple.

Aioros et son armure d'or du Sagittaire étaient de retour, son petit frère Aiolia passa le plus de temps avec lui et Seyia le suivait, Mü plongeait dans son atelier à réparer diverses armures avec Kiki qui avait bien grandi le voilà à l'âge de 13 ans, Adébaran lui se contenta de regarder la vue depuis son temple. Kanon avait demandé à son frère de pouvoir récupérer l'armure des Gémeaux celui-ci avait répondu

« _ **Je n'ai plus le temps, je suis occupé avec Shion de plus elle t'a toujours préféré à moi !**_ » Il avait pris dans ses bras, Milo était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami Camus avec qui il passe du temps à parler.

Le dernier des Golds, Shaka s'était retrouvé avec un nouveau lotus en marbre blanc et de Bouddha pour perpétuer sa méditation. Du côté des bronzes, Seyia chez le Sagittaire, Hyoga avec Camus, Ikki chez le Lion, Shiryu avec la Balance, Shunrei était restée en Chine faire sa vie et Shun avec la Vierge, le calme était revenu. Hadès était loin ou presque, un traité de paix signe par les trois dieux, Poséidon, lui, récupéra tous ses marinas, le dieu des enfers ses juges et spectres. Enfin voilà, la vie du sanctuaire avait repris son court.

 **Chapitre 1 : mauvais pressentiment et mission**

Le sanctuaire était sous un soleil de plomb, chaud, trop chaud, l'été était là avec une chaleur étouffante et avec le marbre blanc **,** c'était pire la lumière et la chaleur se reflétaient dans toutes les maisons et ça jusqu'au 13ième temple. Les logements disposaient de la climatisation donc les ors étaient au frais pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas la température trop élevée.

Au 11ième temple, le chevalier du Verseau se réveilla tranquillement dans son cocon de glace, il observait la fine lumière du soleil qui traversait les volets en bois formant des motifs sur le plafond. Depuis son retour à la vie **,** il profitait de chaque jour passé avec ses confrères, même si avec certains ce n'était pas encore ça, il avait toujours un problème de communication, il s'entend très bien avec Milo, Kanon, Dohko et Aphrodite, pour le reste il leur parlait par politesse ou par une obligation quelconque.

Il jouait avec les rayons tout en pensant qu'allait être cette journée. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hyoga avait pris l'habitude de faire le petit **-** déjeuner c'était le seul moment avec l'entraînement où il pouvait voir son maître car les bronzes prenaient des cours l'après **-** midi, on était chevalier mais pas illettré non plus. Pour sa part, il choisit de devenir documentaliste, il avait contracté le même virus que Camus : les livres et leurs savoirs.

Les autres prirent des voies différentes : Shun la psychologie, son frère Ikki prof de sport, Seiya éducateur dans un orphelinat et Shiriyu dans le commerce **,** mais cela ne devait pas empêcher qu'ils étaient au service d'Athéna, ils avaient tous une place réservée dans différentes sociétés Kido.

Hyoga l'entendit dans le couloir.

« _**Bonjour maître tout est prêt !**_ »

« _**Bonjour mon disciple et merci, tu vas faire quoi comme cours cette après-midi ?**_ »

Il déposa le tout sur la table à manger avant de lui répondre.

« _**Alors j'ai 4h de littérature sur les livres anciens.**_ »

« _**C'est très bien, tu vas découvrir de beaux ouvrages.**_ »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, prirent leur petit **-** déjeuner ensuite **,** ils partirent pour l'arène rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

En sortant du temple **,** ils croisèrent Aphrodite en tenue d'entraînement. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en queue **-** de **-** cheval et, comme à son habitude, il était encore endormi.

« _**Bonjour vous deux, la forme ?**_ » dit **-** il en baillant.

« _**Bonjour à toi !**_ » Lui répondit le Cygne, sur un ton amusé.

« _**Bonjour, je vois que tu as toujours du mal le matin, Aphro.**_ » Lui dit Camus en le fixant.

« _**Que veux-tu ? Hypnose et moi, on n'a jamais été bien amis.**_ » Dit **-** il en s'étirant.

Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les trois avant de descendre les marches. Un palier plus bas, Shura avait pris le temps de les attendre.

« _**Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard Shion va encore se fâcher.**_ »

« _ **Oui, oui, on sait, bonjour quand même.**_ » Répondirent les trois compères en même temps.

« _**Oui bonjour, aller en route !**_ »

Les discussions étaient nombreuses et variées car, une fois lancés dans l'arène, c'était chacun pour soi, mais dans le respect de tous, bien entendu. Au temple du Sagittaire, Seiya était venu à leur rencontre.

« _**Tiens, tu es seul ce matin ?**_ » Demanda Hyoga, surpris de le voir seul.

« _**Oui, il est parti voir si son frère est levé, il a tendance à s'oublier.**_ »

« _**Pauvre Aiolia, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.**_ » Hyoga avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de près par son ami.

« _**Oh ! Il est habitué depuis le temps !**_ » Dit simplement Pégase en se décalant de la colonne.

Shura s'impatienta et les coupa dans leurs récits pour continuer la marche sur son palier. Milo tout content de voir la troupe, passa en mode tornade, fonça sur Camus qui l'esquiva à la dernière minute.

« _**Bonjour mon ami, je vois que tu es enthousiaste de me voir !**_ »

 **« Voui mon Camus, aller, on y va, on y va ! »** **Répondit** Milo en souriant.

« _**Oui, oui, mais calme toi, d'accord !**_ »

Le temple de la Balance était vide ainsi que celui de la Vierge, quoique pas cette fois **-** ci. Shaka, en plein milieu, les yeux clos devant son vitrail en lotus, Shun s'approcha d'eux en silence et leur dit.

« _**Il médite !**_ »

« _**Comme habitude non ?**_ » Lui chuchota le Cygne.

« _**Oui, mais là, c'est bizarre, il est trop souvent dans son silence.**_ »  
« _**Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?**_ »  
« _**Non, il me parle, mais pas beaucoup ces temps-ci**_. »  
« _**Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?**_ »  
« _**Non, il m'a dit qu'il va avoir du changement entre deux chevaliers.**_ »  
« _**Qui est qui ?**_ »  
« _**Ben justement, il ne sait pas et c'est ce qui le contrarie un peu !**_ »  
« _**Oh, je vois !**_ »  
« _ **Venez, on continue, il nous rejoindra plus tard !**_ » Leur dit Shun en leur faisant signe de la tête.

Ils sortirent donc du temple en le laissant seul, Aioros était bien là avec un Lion plus ou moins réveillé, on se demandait si oui ou non il dormait encore. Ceci en passant, Death Mask se trouvait avec eux, il les salua. Les chevaliers continuaient leur ascension vers l'arène.

Les trois derniers temples, il n'y avait personne, sûrement déjà en place en bas. Ils arriveraient tous aux dernières marches quand un léger cosmos vient faire son apparition : Shaka était enfin sorti de sa méditation, il salua le reste du groupe.

Shion et Athéna se trouvaient là avec les autres chevaliers, arrivèrent avant eux, ils se posèrent sur les estrades, la déesse prit la parole.

« _**Bonjour à vous tous chevaliers, je vous souhaite un bon entraînement et une bonne journée.**_ » les salua la déesse.

Ce fut autour du Pope de prendre la parole :

« _**Merci altesse et bonjour à vous tous, allez mettez-vous à votre place !**_ »

« _**À vos ordres, grand Pope !**_ »

Des petits groupes se formeraient, les bronzes entre eux :

Mü, Aldébaran, Aiolia et Aphrodite ensemble, Deathy, Shura, Kanon, Milo et Camus de leur côté, Dohko, Shion, Aioros et Athéna dans un coin et à l'écart de tous, Saga et Shaka dans leur monde.

L'entraînement commença et cela jusqu'à 11h _ **,**_ on avait eu à une galaxie, une aurore magnifique de Hyoga, une colonne brisée par erreur à cause de Seiya, bref la routine, ils montèrent tous en direction des thermes pour se détendre les muscles, les disciples prirent une simple douche et leur repas **,** ils devaient faire vite avant les cours.

Les 14 chevaliers se préparaient pour aller dans l'eau. Depuis leur retour, des couples s'étaient formés :

Shion et Doko les anciens ensembles, le couple timide Mü et Saga, l'explosif Kanon avec Milo, le sauvage Aphrodite et Death Mask, Shura avec Shina, Marine avec Aiolia, Thala et Lisa, les deux sœurs étaient les demoiselles de compagnie d'Athéna, il restait donc Aldébaran avec Lisa et Aioros avec Thala.

Les bronzes de leur côté Shiryus et Kiki, Ikki était avec Rikka une apprentie de Marine, Hyoga et Shun, on ne savait pas encore, pourtant son frère faisait tout son possible pour qu'il se déclare **,** mais terriblement timide **,** il n'arrivait pas aller voir le Cygne et Seiya lui se la jouait discret **,** car il était avec Athéna, mais malgré tout ça tout le monde était au courant si bien que Zeus donnât son accord. Il avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises sa sincérité et l'avait sauvé de bien des dangers.

Il ne manquait donc que Camus et Shaka **,** mais ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leur silence que cela était impossible, ils se laveraient les cheveux et le corps avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude, il flottait un mélange d'odeurs entre la pomme, la coco, la fraise, la rose et la vanille qui prenait le dessus sur les autres. Le Verseau avait fini avant les autres et allait partir vers le bassin, il passa à côté de la Vierge **,** il perçut ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, la vanille. Cela venait des longs cheveux pour lui **,** c'était comme le chat avec l'herbe : un aphrodisiaque ! Il se dépêcha pour cacher son trouble **,** mais Milo l'avait remarqué **,** mais garda ça pour lui.

Ils étaient tous là à se prélasser tranquillement, ils parlèrent (pour une fois) ensemble sur le déroulement de leur après-midi, certains allaient en ville, d'autres à l'entraînement, le jardinage et d'autres la lecture **,** mais à l'écart de tous un frère d'arme se trouvait là, loin d'eux, perdus dans ses pensées, jouant avec ses cheveux, Saga s'approcha doucement.

« _ **Shaka, que t'arrive-t-il ?**_ » Demanda le chevalier des gémeaux.

« _**Je ne sais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Il va se passer quelque chose.**_ » Répondit son ami en sortant de son état de réflexion.

« _**Quoi une guerre ? Une trahison ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît !**_ » Demanda Saga, complètement paniqué.

Voulant rassurer son frère d'arme, Shaka lui dit calmement en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« _**Je ne comprends pas, c'est encore flou… Je ne distingue pas encore, tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ? Merci !**_ »

« _**D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, viens me voir ou Shion !**_ » Pas complètement rassuré par les paroles de son compagnon d'armes.

« _**Entendu !**_ » _**Répondit**_ le chevalier de la Vierge en hochant de la tête.

Le calme régnait dans la salle de bains **,** mais justement **,** c'était trop pour la Vierge, il se doutait qu'il aller y avoir du changement. Quoi et qui, ça il l'ignorait. Une fois finis **,** ils partaient à leurs occupations, le Bélier et le Taureau partirent pour la salle de thé, Saga et Shion au travail (pas le choix), Kanon donnait un coup de main au Poisson pour son jardin, Dohko, Aiolia et Aioros à l'entraînement, le Scorpion, le Capricorne et le Cancer en ville, Camus a sa bibliothèque et la Vierge avait repris sa nidation **,** mais quelqu'un vint troubler son silence. Athéna l'appelait à son bureau.

Ils devaient donc monter les marches jusqu'au 13ième temple _,_ mais une fois arrivé c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrît Camus dans le bureau, lui aussi avait été convoqué, mais pourquoi seulement lui et le Verseau, il se dit que si la déesse les avait appelés, c'est qu'elle les avait choisis sûrement pour une mission particulière. Elle était assise à son bureau, Shion à côté, le glaçon en face sur un fauteuil, Skaka s'avança et prit place aussi écoutant ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

 _ **« Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour une mission que seuls vous deux êtes capables de réussir !**_ » Commença la déesse, sur un ton grave qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

Shaka était curieux, il demanda alors :

« _**Quelle est cette mission, Votre Altesse ?**_ »

La déesse reprit son explication.

« _**Elle consiste d'aller en Inde pour obtenir un pendentif qui appartenait à mon grand-père et que j'ai perdu lors d'un déplacement.**_ »

« _**L'Inde ? Donc nous partons pour une chasse au trésor.**_ » S'exclama Camus, visiblement surpris.

« _**Je vois, il doit avoir une valeur inestimable pour vous !**_ » Ajouta la Vierge.

« _**Oui Shaka, comme tu connais ce pays, cela va vous faciliter les choses et Camus, on va dire que oui, tu es doué pour voir les beaux objets et les antiquités.**_ » Répondit la déesse en souriant à l'hindou.

« _**Entendu, Votre Altesse !**_ »

« _**Avant que vous ne sortiez, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas beaucoup, mais faites un effort et apprenez à vous connaître, vous partez dans trois jours !**_ »

« _**Bien à vos ordres, Athéna-Sama!**_ » Répondirent en chœur les deux chevaliers.

Ils se levèrent donc et la saluèrent, Shion était resté silencieux jusqu'à leur départ de la pièce, il regarda la jeune femme.

« _**Est-ce une bonne idée de les avoir mis tous les deux ?**_ »

« _**Je pense que oui, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour les caser!**_ »

« _**Athena-Sama, vous étiez donc au courant que le sanctuaire essayait de les voir en couple ?**_ »

« _**Bien sûr que je suis au courant, je ne suis pas étrangère aux événements se déroulant dans mon sanctuaire et donc j'ai décidé de vous aider aussi et je ne voyais que ça pour qu'ils soient loin de tout et qu'ils comprennent certaines choses.**_ »

« _**Je ne vous voyais pas comme ça, je pensais que les histoires sentimentales ne vous intéressaient pas.**_ »

« _**Shion dois-je te rappeler que, moi aussi, j'ai 18 ans et que je ne veux que le bonheur de mes braves et fidèles chevaliers !?**_ »

Il sourit et la fixa, c'est qu'elle avait bien changé aussi, elle était sûre d'elle, plus forte, prenait part à beaucoup d'activités, elle était plus sérieuse dans son travail et même à l'entraînement privé dans une arène à l'écart, ses maîtres d'armes Dohko et Shion, il n'était pas rare que Saga vienne les rejoindre, plus pour rester en forme qu'autre chose.

« _**Tout ira bien Shion, tu verras, il ne se passera rien de grave. J'ai confiance en eux.**_ »

« _**J'espère que vous avait raison.**_ »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et elle sourit comme pour le rassurer. Camus et Shaka redescendent dans leur temple pour les préparatifs de leur voyage, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela allait durer, ils devaient prévenir leurs disciples pour qu'ils s'organisent aussi pendant l'absence des maîtres. Il régnait un silence entre eux chacun réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et comment ils allaient faire vu leur compatibilité atteignant le zéro absolu.

 **Point de vue de Camus :**

Me voilà bien, partit en mission avec Shaka, je ne le connais quasiment pas, nous n'avons aucune chose en commun, il est encore plus silencieux que je le suis, je ne sais jamais à quoi il pense **,** il est toujours perdu dans son monde.

Non **,** je pense que cela va être dur à cohabiter tous les deux, en plus l'Inde il fait chaud voir étouffant avec un taux d'humidité élevé, ce n'est pas que le pays ne me plaît pas, mais aller avec lui non. J'espère juste que l'on va trouver ce fichu objet et rentrer le plus vite possible, Hyoga va être seul, comment va-t-il faire pour les repas ? Ses cours ? L'entraînement ?

Je m'inquiète un peu trop quand même, il n'est plus un enfant mais bon, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, comment va-t-il me prévenir ? Je devais aller voir Milo pour voir s'il peut garder un œil sur lui de temps en temps, je dois faire l'organisation du voyage prendre quelques livres, mon armure, préparer les valises, le temple aussi, expliquer quelques trucs à mon disciple.

Je dois aussi faire des recherches sur le pays, sur le pendentif en question, voir s'il n'y aurait pas des trafiquants d'œuvres d'art, prendre contact avec eux en toute discrétion là-bas pour le retrouver plus facilement afin de gagner du temps, savoir où loger, bref **,** j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant mon départ pour cette mission en espérant que tout se déroule bien et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

 **Fin du point de vue de Camus.**

Il arriva devant son temple, salua poliment Shaka avant que celui **-** ci continue son chemin, il rentra chez lui, Hyoga se trouvait déjà là.

« _**Maître, tout va bien ?**_ »

« _**Oui, oui, je dois te parler, viens asseyons-nous !**_ »

« _**D'accord, ce n'est pas grave au moins ?**_ »

« _**Non, voilà, je dois partir en mission en Inde avec Shaka. Tu vas te retrouver seul pour quelque temps.**_ »

« _**Je comprends très bien, ne vous inquiétiez pas, je saurais me débrouiller seul.**_ »

« _**Je n'en doute pas, mais je vais quand même aller demander à Milo de garder un œil sur toi.**_ »

« _**C'est bon, on ne va pas le déranger pour ça, s'il arrive quelque chose, c'est moi qui irais le voir !**_ »

« _**Bon très bien, je dois commencer à m'organiser.**_ »

Ils se lèveraient et chacun partir faire ce qu'il devait : révision pour Hyoga et les préparations du voyage pour Camus.

 _ **Point de vus de Shaka :**_

Cela ne m'arrange pas d'aller en Inde avec Camus ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas **,** mais j'ai du mal à lui parler, je ne sais jamais quoi lui raconter, on n'a pas beaucoup voir pas du tout de chose en commun, il est toujours plongé dans ses livres, on ne sait pas à quoi il pense, j'ai toujours peur de le déranger du coup **,** je ne lui parle pas **,** c'est un peu triste.

Je suis sûr qu'on aurait de bons débats, ça ne va pas être facile cette mission, oui **,** je connais le pays, la culture, le climat, les endroits à éviter, comment agir avec la population locale et bien sûr **,** le langage. Je voudrais bien que l'on trouve l'objet le plus rapidement possible et rentrer, je ne suis pas encore parti que je m'inquiète déjà, Shun va se retrouver seul, il y a bien son frère, il sait se débrouiller seul, il connaît le temple par cœur **,** je ne devrais pas être comme ça, je suis trop protecteur avec lui.

Bon **,** je dois m'organiser pour le voyage trouvé un logement, prendre mes mantras, un ou deux bouddhas, de l'encens et bougies, mon mandala pour me purifier et aussi pour la méditation. Je devais faire quelques recherches sur les musées savoir s'ils n'ont pas récupéré ou bien acheté en contrebande, pensant que c'était un objet ancien d'un roi Hindou, faire mes valises, préparer le temple pour Shun, je devrais aller peut **-** être voir Mü pour qu'il le surveille discrètement en mon absence et qu'il me prévienne en cas de problème.

Ah, je ne dois pas oublier un humidificateur pour réduire l'humidité même si je viens de là **-** bas, j'ai du mal avec le climat et des ventilateurs pour avoir du frais la journée, j'espère que la cohabitation va bien se passer, je devrais faire un effort pour lui parler durant la mission, c'est moi qui est plus peur de lui que l'inverse enfin **,** je crois.

 **Fin du point de vue Shaka.**

Il entra dans sa maison, Shun se trouvait assis dans le canapé en train de lire un livre pour ses cours, la Vierge se posa à cote de lui et l'observa avant de l'interrompre.

« _**Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je dois te parler !**_ »

« **Je vous écoute, Shaka-Sama. » Répondit-il en posant son livre.** »

« _**Bien, je dois partir en Inde pour une mission importante et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer.**_ »

« _**Ne vous inquiétez pas, senseï. J'ai mon frère qui est là si j'ai un souci. Et mes autres frères chevaliers aussi sont là.**_ »

« _**D'accord, mais je vais prévenir Mü aussi.**_ »

« _**Entendu, si cela peut vous rassurez.**_ »

« _**Oui, je préfère et puis si tu as besoin d'aides pour tes cours, n'hésites pas aller voir Shion ou Saga.**_ »

« _**Je m'en doute...mais je n'ai pas trop envie de les déranger non plus.**_ »

« _**Bon, je dois commencer à préparer tout mon petit bazar pour le départ.**_ »

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour lancer ses valises, la soirée se passa calmement dans le 11ième et 6ième temple, les discutions étaient bien sûr la future mission des deux chevaliers. Au bout d'un moment chacun alla se coucher pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin **,** ils furent appelés par Athéna pour avoir plus d'informations. Ils allaient loger dans une villa perdue dans un quartier calme et éloigné de l'agitation de la civilisation, ils devaient aussi se mettre d'accord sur l'organisation là **-** bas. Il pouvait avoir un choc au niveau des cultures, l'un était français et l'autre Hindou donc pour certaines choses cela allait poser quelques petits soucis **,** mais rien d'insurmontable, il fallait juste qu'ils communiquent un peu.

Ils sortirent de l'entretien en silence, Shaka était mal à l'aise face à Camus et il restait dans son mutisme. Communiquer oui mais pas avec tout le monde. Ils commençaient à descendre les marches, traversèrent la maison du Poisson quand la Vierge rompit le silence.

« _**Bon... je te laisse là... bonne journée.**_ »

« _**A toi aussi !**_ »

Il partit assez vite, surprit que celui-ci lui réponde et s'enfermant dans sa salle de méditation pour se calmer et réfléchir encore et toujours comment il allait faire pour vivre avec le Verseau dans son pays natal, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop le chaud et le chocolat étrangement pour le reste **,** il n'était pas difficile, l'hindou lui c'était la viande.

Camus était étonné de le voir lui parler mais de le voir courir aussi vite, il avait juste le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'était déjà enfui, il put voir la chevelure blonde flotter au gré de son déplacement, Hyoga qui était là, voyant la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre la réflexion de son maître.

« _**Il court vite, le bougre**_. »

« _**Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.**_ » Ajouta le maître du Cygne.

« _**À mon avis, il doit être apeuré de vous avoir adressé la parole.**_ » Poursuivi, le disciple.

« _**C'est possible, surtout qu'en temps normal, on ne se parle pas.**_ »

« _**D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi.**_ » Ajouta Hyoga avec une pointe de malice.

« _**Eh bien, c'est tout simple, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, il est souvent plongé dans son silence ou dans sa méditation.**_ »

« _**Tiens ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un que je connais, qui est aussi muet qu'une tombe et que l'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il a dans la tête !**_ » Ajouta Hyoga en se retournant vers son maître, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _**Hyoga ça suffit… Oserais-tu te moquer de moi, là ?**_ »

« _**Non, c'est juste la réalité et puis la mission avec lui va vous faire du bien, vous allez peut-être découvrir des choses sur vous comme sur lui.**_ »

« _**Peut-être bien... à voir avec le temps.**_ »

Ils rentraient à leur tour dans l'appartement et continuent de discuter ensemble devant une tasse de thé.

« _**Maître, quand débuterez-vous votre voyage ?**_ »

« _**Demain en fin de journée.**_ »

« _**Bien, je dois vous préparer quelque chose ?**_ »

« _**Non, non tout est fin prêt, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.**_ »

« _**D'accord Camus-Sama, je vais donc préparer le repas de ce soir.**_ »

Il part dans la cuisine et Camus dans son livre.

Du côté du sixième **,** c'était très calme, Shun avait compris que son « frère de cœur » était perturbé par le fait d'avoir parlé avec le chevalier des glaces et la mission **,** mais il essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

« _**Tout se déroulera bien.**_ »

« _**… Mais j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec lui.**_ » Lui répondit la Vierge, la voix tremblante.

« _**Il ne va pas vous manger, voyons. Il est un peu bourru, mais il n'est pas méchant ...**_ » Tenta Shun afin de le réconforter.

« _**Je ne veux pas y aller !**_ »

« _ **Un grand garçon comme vous a peur d'un autre chevalier ? Voilà une première pour moi. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est un ordre de la déesse Athéna, sa parole fait loi ici et puis qui sait peut-être vous aller apprendre des choses sur lui et à mieux le connaître**_. »

« _**Tu as raison... mais si ça se passe mal, je fais quoi moi ?**_ »

L'inquiétude prenant peu à peu le pas sur la raison du chevalier de la Vierge, Shun le rassura comme il put.

« _ **Il ne se passera rien de mal, vous vous inquiétez avant même d'être parti ! Ça ne vous ressemble pas cette attitude, ressaisissez-vous voyez !**_ »

« _**Oui, je me fais des films tout seul, je vais encore méditer un peu. Appelle-moi quand le repas sera prêt.**_ »

« _**Oui pas de soucis, allez filer et puis un bon bain, ça vous détendra aussi.**_ »

Le chevalier lui sourit avant de disparaître, la journée se finissant comme elle avait commencé : dans le calme du sanctuaire.

* * *

Le jour du départ était arrivé, ils étaient tous deux devant les marches de la première maison. Tous les chevaliers et Athéna en personne s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage et que la mission se passa bien. La voiture les attendait pour aller à l'aéroport direction l'Inde, il régnait un silence de mort dans le véhicule et dans l'avion, c'est au matin qu'ils arriveraient à Delhi, ils furent emmenés dans la villa qui leur était réservée, à l'écart de l'agitation et à l'abri des regards dans le quartier de Nizamudin.

Elle ressemblait vraiment à un mini **-** palais dans le style hindou, Shaka semblait se détendre petit à petit et Camus l'avait remarqué, il le trouvait moins crispé qu'hier, il se sentait soulagé de le voir ainsi, ils poussèrent la porte, il n'y avait personne à part eux, ils firent la visite des lieux, à gauche le salon collé à celui du bureau – bibliothèque, en face la salle de bain et les toilettes étaient séparées, à droite de l'entrée la salle à manger, la cuisine, les thermes (oui, oui **,** elle possédait ce genre de trésor) puis une première chambre et une seconde juste à côté.

Il y avait même un jardin avec une fontaine, un bouddha dans un coin et une méridienne à l'ombre parfaite pour la lecture, Camus posa ses affaires dans la deuxième qui était plus fraîche la vierge celle qui restait. Une fois installés **,** ils se rejoignirent dans le salon.

Le calme était toujours présent au bout d'un moment le Verseau prit donc la parole s'il voulait connaître son frère d'armes _ **,**_ il devait ouvrir le dialogue avec lui pas le choix s'il souhait rentrer le plus vite au sanctuaire.

« _**Shaka voudrais-tu un peu de thé ?**_ »

« _**Humm...oui...s'il te plaît. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**_ » Répondit la Vierge, surpris.

« _**Je ne te proposerais pas si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?**_ » Répliqua le Verseau, quelque peu surpris à son tour.

 _ **« Comme ça ...**_ » Répondit Shaka en dévisageant son camarade et se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, lui qui était si calme et peu causant d'ordinaire.

« _**Je sais qu'en temps normal, on ne se parle quasiment pas, mais j'aimerais essayer un petit peu, si tu veux bien.**_ » Lui dit **-** il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« _**D'accord ...**_ » Répondit la Vierge, complètement largué par le comportement nouvellement sociable de son partenaire.

Il partit chercher le plateau avec le thé à Cannelle pour lui et le jasmin pour la Vierge, il connaissait ses goûts à force de l'observer. Il apporta le tout sur la table.

« _**Comment connais-tu mes préférences pour le thé, Camus ?**_ » Demanda-t **-** il un peu surpris.

« _**J'ai remarqué que tu en bois durant nos réunions. Ce n'est pas difficile à retenir, il n'y a que toi qui bois de ce parfum-là.**_ » Lui dit Camus avec une pointe de complicité dans la voix.

« _**Ah ! D'accord ...**_ »

La vierge ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Camus, le chevalier le plus froid (au propre comme au figuré) du sanctuaire, tentait une approche vers lui. Tout ça commençait à le rendre encore plus nerveux.

« Détends **-** toi, tu trembles. Qu'est **-** ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai un peu peur...vu que je ne te connais pas, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. »

Faisant les gros yeux devant la révélation de son frère d'arme, il essaya de le calmer du mieux qu'il put.

« _**Toi, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or que je connaisse, tu trembles devant moi ? J'aurais tout entendu… Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas cannibale, je n'ai jamais mangé personne. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais. On est tous les deux des soldats d'Athéna, il faut bien qu'on en sache plus les uns sur les autres.**_ »

« _**Tu parles beaucoup plus que d'habitude.**_ » Ne comprenant pas la nouvelle attitude chaleureuse de son compagnon de voyage, lui qui n'était pas sociable pour deux sous.

« _**Je fais l'effort d'essayer de te comprendre, pourquoi restes tu silencieux en permanence ?**_ »

« _**Je ne sais pas comment t'aborder, vu que tu es aussi dans ton mutisme.**_ »

« _**Mais tu m'as bien parlé l'autre jour devant mon temple. Et j'ai eu la politesse de te répondre aussi ...**_ » Rassura le Verseau.

« _**Oui... J'allais moi aussi tenter d'ouvrir le contact avec toi.**_ » Lui répondit timidement son allié de voyage.

« _**J'ai bien vu, tu vois ça s'est bien passé. Je ne t'ai pas agressé ni envoyé promener.**_ » Lui répondit le Verseau en lui souriant.

« _**Oui … Désolé ... Je me sens pas très bien ...**_ »

La Vierge se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir **,** mais il fut rattrapé par le bras.

« _ **Ne me fuis pas, Shaka ! Fais-moi face si tu veux que l'on cohabite, on ne va pas avoir le choix, on va devoir faire un minimum d'effort tous les deux.**_ » Tenta de l'encourager sans grand succès Camus.

« _**Lâche-moi s'il te plaît … Tu me fais mal, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.**_ » Lui cria le chevalier au bord de la syncope.

« _**Très bien, je n'insiste pas, si tu veux me parler, tu sais où me trouver.**_ » Lui répondit le Verseau, plus déçue qu'autre chose par le renfermement de son compagnon de voyage.

Il le lâcha et repartit dans le salon boire son thé et pour lire, c'était pour lui un moyen de réfléchir.

La matinée se passa donc en silence _ **,**_ ce n'est que vers les 11h que l'hindou refit son apparition, il revient dans la pièce et regarda le Verseau qui était plongé dans sa lecture, il ne savait pas si oui ou non _ **,**_ il devait le déranger **,** mais il prit son courage à deux mains.

« _**Camus … Désolé de t'interrompre, mais tu souhaites prendre quoi pour le déjeuner ?**_ »

Un peu surpris de le voir lui poser enfin une question, il répondit simplement.

« _**Shaka fait moi ce que tu veux, tout me convient, mais je sais que tu ne manges pas de viande donc je m'en occuperais moi-même.**_ »

« _**Entendu … j'avais pensé à quelque chose de frais, vu la chaleur, une salade composée ?**_ » Lui proposa la Vierge.

« _**Bien cela me va, je vais t'aider.**_ »

« _**Tu es sûr que ça te va**_ ? » Retenta timidement Shaka.

« _**Mais oui, aller viens.**_ »

Ils se dirigent donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Une fois rassasiés, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Déjàd'une, explorer les alentours **,** il y avait un marché pour les provisions et surtout chercher des informations sur le bijou perdu. L'après **-** midi passa **,** ils retourneraient à la villa les bras bien chargés, ils n'avaient pas que de l'alimentation, ils avaient obtenu quelques adresses de petits trafiquants d'objets et de boutiques d'antiquités, de musées aussi, la Vierge succombant à de nombreux saris qui allaient rejoindre sa grande collection, Camus le fixa avec tous ses paquets.

 _ **« Tu portes vraiment bien ce genre de vêtement.**_ »

« _**Merci ...**_ » Lui Répondit Shaka avec un sourire discret.

« _**C'est un peu normal, vu que tu viens d'ici.**_ »

« _**Oui, oui, tu as raison.**_ » Répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

« _**Tiens-tu es plus à l'aise que ce matin, ça me fait plaisir.**_ » Dit le Verseau en remarquant le sourire de son partenaire.

« _**Je me suis habitué à ta présence et à ton cosmos.**_ » Ajouta Shaka en tentant de ne pas renverser ses sacs.

« _**Sans doute que oui.**_ » Il le regarda et eux un léger sourire.

« _**Camus tu souris ? C'est rare tu ne le fais qu'en présence de certaines personnes.**_ »

« _**Faut croire que je me sens bien aussi à tes côtés.**_ » Répliqua Camus à la question de son ami.

« _**Hum, hum..oui. »**_ Répondit **-** il, visiblement gêné.« _**Bien si on mangeait un morceau ?**_ »

« _**Bonne idée ! Cette promenade m'a ouvert l'appétit !**_ »

Le souper prit, chacun allait prendre sa douche avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre pour lire encore et méditer avant de se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil **,** mais pas pour tout le monde.

Quelque chose se passa chez la Vierge, il avait une drôle de sensation ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais plutôt l'inverse un rêve très agréable la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce genre de chose **,** c'était l'âge de ses quinze ans et c'était Mû qui l'avait aidé à se défaire de ça **,** mais que se passa-t-il donc dans son corps, sa tête ou son cœur, le changement allait se produire doucement pour lui.

 **À suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2 comprendre et apprécier

**Bien voici donc le chapitre deux ou nous retrouvons nos deux chevaliers toujours à la découverte de l'un et l'autre mais aussi de l'objet de leurs mission**

 **Chapitre 2 : comprendre et apprécier**

Ce fut un réveil plus que difficile pour la pauvre Vierge qui avait passé sa nuit à rêver d'érotisme avec une personne dont il ne voyait pas encore le visage. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermés, il arriva dans la cuisine où Camus se trouvait et avait préparé le petit **-** déjeuner **,** car il était levé plus tôt, il préférait le laisser se reposer **,** mais en vue de sa tête qu'il avait en face **,** il s'inquiéta un peu.

« _**Bonjour, ça va... ?**_ »

« _**Bof, disons que ma nuit a été mouvementée.**_ » Lui répondit la Vierge encore endormie.

« _**Je vois ça, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de soucis ?**_ »

« _**Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Ah, j'oubliais, bonjour à toi !**_ » Il fit un petit signe de tête

« _**Bien, du thé ou du café ?**_ » Lui demanda le chevalier du Verseau, visiblement amusé par la tête de déterrer de son ami.

« _**Café pour commencer, le thé on verra plus tard !**_ »

« _**Je ne vais pas de bousculer, prends ton temps**_. »

« _**Merci à toi !**_ » Lui dit-il en somnolant debout devant sa chaise, les yeux encore à moitié clos.

Il s'assit, prit son café et mangea un peu, la Vierge avait un appétit de moineau à l'inverse du Verseau qui avait un bon appétit. Une fois fini **,** il regarda son confrère et lui demanda.

« Ça te dérange si je prends ma douche en premier ? »

« Non **,** tu peux y aller **,** je l'ai déjà prise. »

« Je suis à la bourre ? » Demanda la Vierge en paniquant.

« Pas du tout **,** c'est juste moi qui me suis levé tôt. » Le rassura son ami.

« D'accord, bon je me dépêche. » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

« On a tout le temps et puis on n'a eu pas mal d'infos hier. » Lui rappela Camus.

« Oui **,** c'est vrai, allé **,** j'y vais. »

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Durant ce temps Camus rangea la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées **,** il remarqua que son colocataire lui parlait normalement, il était moins sur la défensive, ce qui aida pour la mission et le reste. Une heure plus tard Shaka revient, il portait un magnifique sari de couleur rouge avec des fleurs de lotus en or, les cheveux coiffés.

Il observa le Verseau qui finissait tranquillement ses petites affaires, il était étrangement heureux de se trouver là avec lui. Peut-être qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir à lui, une porte s'était ouverte, il devait la franchir pour voir la suite, en découvrirent d'autres, le Verseau le vit arrivé et le fixa un instant.

« _**Te voilà tout propre et bien habillé !**_ »

« _**Merci, c'est celui que j'ai acheté hier, je voulais le porter.**_ »

« _**Il te va à ravir en plus.**_ » Ajouta Camus en souriant.

« _**Je vais être gêné si tu continues**_. »

« _**Pardon, je ne souhaite pas te mettre mal à l'aise, maintenant qu'on arrive enfin à se parler normalement comme deux collègues en mission, ce serait bête de tout gâcher.**_ » S'excusa poliment son confrère.

« _**Ce n'est rien, avant que nous nous lançons vraiment dans la mission, je voudrais bien voir une chose après une autre si tu es d'accord.**_ »

« _**Quoi donc et où sont ces endroits que tu connais ?**_ » Demanda Camus, ouvertement curieux.

« _**Oui, il y en a un qui est mondialement connu et l'autre moins.**_ » Répondit Shaka.

« _**Dis-m'en plus !**_ »

« _**Bien il y a le temple du lotus qui se trouve dans le parc de Kalkaji à une station de métro de là et l'autre, c'est le Taj Mahal qui est à Agra la ville en dessous de Delhi.**_ »

« _**Cela me va, je pourrais découvrir ta culture et ton pays, j'aime les endroits comme ceux-là !**_ » Termina Camus apparemment intéressé.

« _**Tu es d'accord ? C'est super par contre on a trois heures de route pour Agra.**_ » Acheva Shaka dont la motivation était retombée d'un seul coup.

« _**Tu recommences à paniquer pour rien, là !**_ » Dit Camus afin de remotiver son partenaire.

« _**Oui désolé.**_ » S'excusa la Vierge.

« _**Bien, tu veux aller voir ce temple aujourd'hui**_ _**?**_ » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton compatissant.

Shaka ouvrit grand les yeux par la proposition qu'il venait d'entendre.

« _**Oui, oui ! On part quand ?**_ »

 _ **« Maintenant, j'ai fini et tu es prêt, alors en route !**_ »

Ils sortirent de la villa et se dirigèrent vers le métro. En vue de l'heure **,** il n'y avait pas trop de monde, une fois arrivé devant le monument, Shaka était émerveillé par cette beauté de couleur blanche avec autour des bassins d'un bleu sublime, le Verseau remarqua que l'eau avait la même couleur que ceux des yeux de la Vierge, il était troublé par cette ressemblance, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment tout était calme.

Chacun pouvait méditer ou bien lire les nombreux ouvrages mis à disposition, les jardins somptueux que l'on pouvait voir, le Verseau se rapprocha doucement de son voisin et lui chuchota.

« _**Je vais te laisser, moi j'ai de la lecture par la suite on pourra faire un tour dehors.**_ »

« _**Entendu, alors bonne lecture dans ce cas.**_ » Il lui sourit.

Shaka s'avança et se mit en position de lotus, ferma les yeux et partit loin dans un autre monde, Camus le regarda et prit congé, le laissant là **,** il savait qu'il ne risquerait rien ici. Il prit un des nombreux ouvrages, se mit à lire, il apprit énormément sur ce qui l'entourait mais aussi sur son confrère Hindou, il était absorbé par tout ça qu'il ne vit pas venir son partenaire, c'est une petite tape sur l'épaule qui le fit revenir dans le monde réel.

« _**Shaka ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !**_ » Lui répondit-il dans un sursaut.

« _**C'est normal, tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant. Je t'ai appelé trois fois du coup, je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire ça.**_ »

« _**Tu as fini de méditer, on peut aller se promener un peu ?**_ » Demanda Camus.

« _**Je venais te chercher pour ça !**_ » Répondit la Vierge.

« _**Entendu, alors on y va.**_ »

Ils allèrent dans les jardins, ils aperçurent du monde discuté tout en admirant la beauté des fleurs, d'autres étaient là en silence, au bout d'un moment Shaka s'arrêta et écouta deux personnes qui parlaient d'un objet ancien qui ressemblait à celui d'Athéna. Il devait voir un certain Marc Shiff dans le quartier à risques de New Delhi dans trois jours, il interpella le Verseau.

« _**J'ai appris quelque chose.**_ »

« _**Quoi donc ?**_ » Demanda le Verseau en se retournant vers son frère d'armes.

« _**Dans trois jours, deux types ont rendez-vous avec un Marc Shiff pour essayer de vendre un objet pour une belle somme.**_ »

« _**On a l'adresse de ce type, on l'a récupéré auprès d'un vendeur au marché.**_ »

« _**Exact, j'ai une idée, on va prendre contact avec lui et se faire passer pour des acheteurs, quand penses-tu ?**_ » Lui proposa Shaka.

« _**Je marche, bien sûr !**_ » Répondit Camus aussitôt.

« _**Parfait, il va falloir se préparer, mettre un plan en place.**_ »

« _**Oui, oui, on ne va pas foncer tête baissée dans un éventuel piège.**_ »

« _**Tu as raison rentrons pour parler de ça et manger un peu, j'ai faim.**_ »

« _**Et moi donc, tu cuisines où c'est moi ?**_ »

« _**Moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.**_ »

« _**Non, tu cuisines bien mieux que moi, en plus.**_ » Ajouta le Verseau sans détour.

« _**Merci, c'est gentil.**_ »

Ils retournèrent donc à la maison pour se restaurer et parler de comment obtenir l'objet, mais au lieu de ça la Vierge s'était endormie sur le canapé, le réveiller serait criminel pensa Camus son livre sous bras partit s'installer à l'ombre sur la méridienne qui au final ne lisait pas **,** mais fit une sieste réparatrice.

Un petit vent frais soufflant ce qui eut pour effet de faire émerger le Verseau qui trouva son livre à terre, se frottant les yeux et s'assoie pour profiter de se remémorer la matinée avec Shaka qui s'était montré très ouvert.

Il parlait davantage, cela voulait dire qui lui faisait confiance et qu'une amitié s'installait entre eux deux, il ne pouvait pas penser davantage. En face de lui se trouvait le chevalier qui lui sourit, ses sublimes yeux bleus le fixaient.

« _**Veux-tu du thé avec des biscuits ?**_ »

« _**Oui pourquoi pas ?**_ » Il le remercia.

« _**Bien rentrons, ils annoncent une petite tempête pour deux jours au moins.**_ »

« _**D'accord, on a de quoi s'occuper entre les livres et ta méditation !**_ »

« _**Oui, tu as oublié la cuisine et la pâtisserie.**_ »

« _**En parlant de ça, tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?**_ »

« _**D'accord, tu vas voir ce n'est pas compliqué, mais avant on va prendre le thé avant de commencer.**_ » Lui dit la Vierge, satisfait par la demande de son collègue.

Les voilà tous les deux dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien, il y avait même des éclats de rire **,** se racontant leurs bêtises d'enfants et d'apprentis qu'ils avaient pu faire dans le passé. Le soir approcha et c'est ensemble qu'ils prépareraient le souper avant de retourner encore et toujours à parler avec les tasses de thé. La nuit était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus, Shaka avait encore du mal à dormir par le fait de la tempête, ses rêves toujours bizarres et étranges qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il en avait assez de tourner en rond dans son lit qu'il se leva pour aller boire un verre de lait, il tomba sur Camus qui lui aussi avait le même souci niveau du sommeil.

« _**Je vois que toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir.**_ »

« _**Oui, le thé ne m'aide pas, arrête-moi quand je dépasse les dix tasses s'il te plaît.**_ »

« _**De même, au point où nous en sommes, encore une petite tasse ?**_ »

« _**Histoire de finir la nuit blanche à deux au lieu d'être seul, je te suis mon ami.**_ »

Shaka failli lâcher la tasse quand celui-ci l'appela « ami ». Il le pensait où bien **,** c'était une expression ? Il ne releva pas sa phrase.

« _**Tiens la voilà, aller santé, si on parlait de la mission ?**_ »

« _**Oui, c'était ce que l'on devrait faire.**_ »

« _**Oui, je confirme.**_ » Ajouta Camus en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« _**On sait où il se trouve, demain on l'appelle pour prendre un rendez-vous avec et parler d'affaires.**_ »

« _**Mais il ne va pas trouver ça louche, deux types qui viennent le voir ?**_ »

« _**Non, je vais jouer le rôle d'une cliente et toi du banquier, j'ai la silhouette pour faire une femme.**_ »

« _**Oui, mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ?**_ » Demanda Camus, inquiet.

Il réfléchit un instant « _**D'accord, mais soit prudent.**_ »

« _**Mais oui, je vais faire la riche demoiselle d'origine Grecque.**_ »

« _**Tu parles le Grec depuis quand, toi ?**_ »

« _**Depuis que j'ai appris que ma mère était Grecque et Hindoue avant qu'elle se fasse assassiner ici et que l'on me retrouve sur les marches d'un temple, voilà !**_ » Ajouta Shaka, avec de la tristesse dans sa voix cette fois.

« _**Pardon, je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures.**_ »

« _**Ce n'est pas grave ça appartient au passé et chaque jour qui passe, je te découvre un peu plus et te vois comme une personne en qui je peux avoir confiance.**_ »

« _**Oh, je vois cela me touche et me fait plaisir à entendre.**_ »

« _**Et toi Camus, comment me vois-tu ?**_ »

« _**Je te vois de la même manière, je ne peux pas dire encore comme un ami, mais ça va venir.**_ »

« _**Laissons-nous le temps de mieux nous connaître tous les deux.**_ »

Il le regarde avant de poser sa tasse, le silence était venu chacun cherchait à trouver des réponses à ses questions. Ils devaient quand même aller essayer de se reposer un peu sinon le réveil allait être dur et la journée aussi **,** car en vue des nombreuses choses à faire, il fallait appeler le trafiquant, nettoyer le jardin et apprendre la pâtisserie au Verseau.

Un réveil difficile pour les deux chevaliers qui n'avaient dormi que quelques heures, un petit-déjeuner fut pris et ils se lanceraient donc dans le gâteau au yaourt qui est très simple à réaliser.

« _**Bien, on est parti Camus ?**_ »

« _**Oui, oui, je te suis.**_ »

« _**On va aller doucement parce que j'ai du mal.**_ »

« _**On est deux alors, je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous.**_ »

« _**Ah ! Tu as de belles cernes ça se voit bien sur ta peau.**_ »

« _**Et toi, c'est pire, tu es encore plus pâle que moi.**_ »

« _**Aller, on se lance dans la préparation.**_ »

« _**Chef, oui chef.**_ »

« _**On a besoin d'un pot de yaourt, on va s'en servir comme d'un doseur.**_ »

« _**Ah ! Pas de balance ?**_ »

« _**Non, tu vas voir.**_ »

Shaka reprit sérieusement.

« _ **Donc on a besoin de deux pots de sucres, trois de farine, deux œufs, un demi-paquet de levures et un demi-pot d'huile, on mélange le tout et c'est parti pour trente minutes à 180°C.**_ »

« _**C'est tout simple en fait.**_ » Lui demanda Camus, comme un enfant demanderait à sa mère devant la préparation d'une pâtisserie.

« _**Oui, je vais te faire faire un truc facile pour commencer.**_ »

« _**Tu vas compliquer la chose au fur et à mesure, alors ?**_ » Ajouta Camus devenant un tantinet inquiet.

« _**C'est ça.**_ » Lui répondit Shaka en souriant.

Le résultat était bien là, il avait réussi à le faire sans l'aide de la Vierge, il lui donna juste les instructions pour le reste **,** il s'était débrouillé tout seul. Ils avaient pris contact avec le fameux Marc dans un restaurant : le Lotus d'Or, pour 20h00 le lendemain. La tempête était passée et le beau temps revenu.

Il fallait à présent nettoyer et remettre le jardin en état, il leur fallut la journée entière pour réparer les dégâts, une pause pour goûter le gâteau, ce n'est que le soir venu qu'ils purent se reposer complètement après une douche et un bon repas. Cela n'allait pas résoudre le problème de la Vierge qui était toujours là, il savait juste que c'était un homme plus fort que lui en muscle mais doux à l'intérieur de son âme, il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas qui il était.

 **Au sanctuaire :**

Le sanctuaire était très calme en cette belle matinée d'automne, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations du moment, il fallait doucement se préparer à l'hiver qui approchait cela faisait une petite semaine que les deux maîtres étaient en mission **,** mais le Cygne se sentait observé et épié par quelqu'un **,** mais il ignorait qui.

Une énergie familière devant les marches du temple du Verseau approcha puis plus rien. Il attendit donc caché par une colonne pour savoir qui était l'intrus qui l'embêtait ces derniers jours, il attaqua son ravisseur et le plaqua contre le mur.

« _**Non, ne fait pas de mal, je ne voulais pas.**_ »

« _**Shun ? Mais c'est toi qui me suis ?**_ »

« _**Hyoga... Pardon.**_ » Lui répondit **-** il, complètement affolé.

« _**Ce n'est pas grave, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'épies dans l'ombre ?**_ »

« _**En réalité depuis toujours, je t'admire, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.**_ » Lui dit **,** il en rougissant.

« _**Tu me le dis enfin, depuis le temps ! Aller rentrons.**_ » Lui rajouta le Cygne en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils rentrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé, Hyoga apporta du thé.

« _**Oui, je sais, mais je suis trop timide, c'est Ikki qui m'a poussé à venir te voir.**_ » Ajouta Shun en affichant une rougeur supplémentaire à sa teinte.

« _**Tu sais, tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi, après tout ce qui t'est arrivé.**_ »

« _**Je peux vraiment l'être à tes côtés ?**_ »

« _**Oui, viens là dans mes bras que je te rassure.**_ » Lui répondit Hyoga en souriant.

La petite Vierge monta sur les genoux du Cygne, le regarde avant de faire un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, celui **-** ci passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour le serrer davantage et accentua leur étreinte.

Il frémit à ce contact doux et délicieux avant de le rompre, Shun lui enleva son haut pour pouvoir caresser le torse de Hyoga.

« _**Oh quelle initiative. Je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenant**_. »

« _**J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment-là ...**_ »

Le Cygne ne se gêna pas pour retirer le tee-shirt de l'Andromède, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ses mains descendirent vers sa taille tout en le caressant, déposant une marque à son cou, il lécha, mordit et suça les tétons roses de son partenaire, il sentit des ongles dans la chair de son dos, tout cela devenait torride ! Shun en demanda davantage.

« _**J'en veux encore plus !**_ »

« _**J'attendais ton signal et ton accord.**_ »

« _**Fais-moi l'amour !**_ » Lui dit Shun dans un soupir.

« _**Je vais y aller doucement, je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal.**_ »

Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le déposa sur le lit, se plaça au **-** dessus de lui pour le préparer à leur union.

« _**Tu as l'air gêné, que t'arrive-t-il ?**_ » Lui demanda le disciple du Verseau.

« _**J'ai chaud et je commence à être serré dans mon pantalon.**_ » Lui répondit son amant.

Hyoga l'observa amuser avant de lui retirer les vêtements qui lui restaient.

« _**C'est vrai, moi aussi, je suis comme toi.**_ »

Il défit sa barquette et jette son jean avec le reste.

« _**Tu es superbe.**_ »

« _**Pas autant que toi Shun.**_ »

Il sourit avant de le prendre en bouche et de faire des vas et viens, la petite Vierge gémissait, il posa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde en face de lui. Le Cygne lécha ses doigts tout en le suçant et glissa un premier doigt dans son intimité et fit les mêmes mouvements qu'en haut, un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir, Shun avait du mal à garder un souffle normal, il pencha sa tête en arrière.

« _**Donnes m'en plus ...**_ »

« _**Entendu, mon ange.**_ »

Il lui met donc un deuxième doigt, l'habituant ainsi à sa future intrusion. Il continuait à faire des mouvements **,** mais plus rapides, un signe de tête le fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à avoir davantage, il les enleva et se glissa en lui en bougeant lentement, faisant des pauses, Shun s'habitua si bien qu'il en réclamât encore plus.

Il lui souleva une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule pour pouvoir avoir de plus place.

« _**Hyoga, encore ...**_ » Demanda Shun entre deux gémissements.

« _**Tu aimes ce que je te fais ... ?**_ »

« _**Oui, oui ... là, refais le ...**_ »

Il donna donc de grands coups dans le corps tout en profitant pour caresser et déposer de multiples baisers, il poussait lui aussi des gémissements qui se transformaient en cris de plaisir.

« _**Trop bon ... mon Hyoga.**_ »

« _**Si tu continues ... en bougeant comme ça au même rythme que moi ...**_ »

« _**Ah ... fais le ... je te veux complètement en moi.**_ » Le supplia-t-il presque.

Il savait qu'il approchait de la jouissance, la petite Vierge se libéra dans les mains du petit Verseau qui venait de jouir en lui, ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant que Hyoga ne se retire de lui, se cale sur le lit et prenne Shun dans ses bras, le calme régnait à nouveau dans la chambre.

Les yeux se ferment lentement avant de s'endormir pour une sieste, le Cygne était heureux d'avoir dans son lit, dans son cœur la personne qu'il aime tant.

Il pensa que ça serait bien que son maître sortent avec Shaka, son côté doux et calme collait très bien au caractère du Verseau, il se demanda si tout se passait bien là-bas en Inde.

 **À suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3:Le piège et première fois

**Et oui mes lecteurs nous arrivons au dernier chapitre et de plus ma dernier fic écrite en avance,il va falloir attendre un peux pour avoir la prochaine qui seras un oneshot et cela seras la dernière pour Saint Seiya,j'expliquerais le pour quoi sur mon profile**

 **Chapitre 3:Le piège et première fois**

Il était temps pour les deux chevaliers de se préparer pour le rendez **-** vous avec le contact du médaillon. La vierge opta pour un sari bleu roi orné de dorure argenté. Camus pour une tenue plus légère et simple de couleur beige, il fixa son ami.

« _ **Tu ressembles vraiment à une femme coiffée et maquillée comme ça.**_ »

« _**On n'a pas le choix si on veut le duper.**_ » Lui ajouta la Vierge, en se voulant convaincant.

« _**Oui, tu as raison.**_ »

« _**Prêt ? Aller, on y va !**_ »

Ils prirent un taxi et arrivèrent devant le lieu indiqué où l'homme les attendait déjà.

« _**Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois.**_ » Dit le contact des deux chevaliers déguisés.

« _**Oui, ma cliente mademoiselle Frieda est un peu pressée.**_ » Ajouta Camus en se voulant volontairement pressant.

« _**Bien, bien, je peux comprendre, entrons.**_ »

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent des boissons et des plats : Shaka un curry de poisson, Marc un poulet tenderie et Camus un canard sauce champignons, la discutions tourna très vite à l'offre.

« _**Je voulais savoir combien pour le médaillon.**_ » Lui demanda Camus.

« _**Je peux vous le laissez pour cent cinquante mille euros.**_ »

« _**C'est cher pour une babiole qui n'a peut-être pas une si grande valeur que ça.**_ » Lui dit Camus, faussement outré par une telle somme demandée.

« _**Et votre cliente, qu'en pense-t-elle**_ ? »

Camus se retourne vers la Vierge.

« _**Laissez-moi deux jours pour réfléchir à votre offre.**_ » Répondit Shaka en maquillant sa voix comme il put.

« _**D'accord, on se retrouve où dans ce cas-là ?**_ »

« _ **Sur la place, près de la gare de Delhi à 14h00, cela vous convient-il ?**_ » Lui dit Shaka.

« _**Entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui offre le repas.**_ »

« _**Nous vous remercions de votre gentillesse.**_ »

Les discussions partent sur divers sujet **,** mais Camus se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait comme des absences et transpirait un peu. Shaka l'avait remarqué et décida donc de couper un peu court. Le repas fini, ils se saluèrent et chacun partit de son côté.

« _**Camus tout va bien ?**_ »

« _**Non, faut rentrer.**_ »

« _**Tiens le coup, on va faire vite.**_ » Commença à s'inquiéter Shaka.

« _**Je pense savoir ce que j'ai.**_ »

« _ **Tu me diras ça une fois rentré, d'accord ?**_ »

Ils avaient à peine franchi le pas de la porte que le Verseau tomba dans les pommes, le chevalier le déplaça dans sa chambre et l'allongea. Il s'inquiéta de l'état de Camus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la petite villa, Camus avait un comportement étrange, les yeux rouges, un peu de fièvre, le regard vitreux et vide **.**

La Vierge voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais de quoi, il l'avait vu boire un cocktail pendant le repas **,** mais il se douta que son état n'était pas dû à la consommation d'alcool, il s'était plaint qu'il avait chaud (lui qui était étonnamment froid au naturel) et de maux de tête, ils étaient rentrés plus tôt, prit une douche pour essayer de faire baisser la température, mais en vain et direction le lit.

L'hindou resta à son chevet, il bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil, chuchotant des choses incompréhensives, il devait faire un mauvais rêve ou bien alors il divague à cause de quoi, il réfléchit à quoi cela pouvait être dû, il réfléchit et trouva au bout d'un moment « Champignons Hallucinogènes » bingo ! Mais comment Camus aurait pu en absorber ? La réponse était toute trouvée : la sauce qui accompagnait sa viande, bien sûr !

Il lui reposa le gant frais sur le front ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller en panique, il lui attrapa le bras, le plaqua sur le lit le Verseau devait être en plein milieux d'une hallucination, il devait vite faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne tourne mal, il pouvait blesser la Vierge sans le vouloir, il resta calme le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas effrayer Camus.

« _**Réveille-toi, c'est moi Shaka, tu es en sécurité.**_ »

« _**Non, non ... Tu m'as fait du mal et tu m'as blessé !**_ » Hurla Camus, tel un possédé.

Camus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il prit les poignets et le plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, lui arracha son chapelet et s'en servit pour l'attacher. Il était bloqué, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était à sa merci.

« _**Je vais te faire du mal à mon tour, je vais me venger de ce que tu m'as fait, misérable !**_ »

« _**Non Camus... Je t'en prie ressaisis toi, je t'assure que je ne t'ai fait aucun mal, crois-moi, s'il te plaît !**_ » Supplia Shaka, submergé par une nouvelle émotion : la peur.

« _**Tu es à moi !**_ »

Sur ces paroles, il déchira le sari d'un coup, commença à l'embrasser de force puis descendit vers son cou, son torse, le bas du ventre, il releva la tête puis obligea shaka a ouvre la bouche et lui enfonça deux doigts avant de s'approcher de son intimité, de les introduire avec violence et de faire des vas et viens.

Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa voix était partie plus aucun son ne sortait, dû à la douleur que lui faisait subir le Verseau. Certes **,** ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le savait bien, mais de là à subir un viol, non. Il reprit ses esprits pour lui crier dessus.

« _**CAMUS STOP ... TU ME FAIS MAL !**_ »

Il s'arrêta net voyant le pauvre complètement en larmes et attaché dans une posture inhabituelle et qui plus es entièrement nu, il retira ses doigts de lui.

« _**Oh mon dieu, Shaka, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas ...**_ »

Sa voix était si faible que c'était presque un murmure, il bascula en arrière et s'évanouit, à force de bouger, il réussit à se défaire du lien, se rhabilla et s'occupa de Camus, le remit au lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain passé un peu d'eau sur son visage et partit en direction de sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin **,** il se trouva dans la petite terme, il se prélassa, il avait passé la nuit à comprendre certaines choses et il avait trouvé : c'était Camus ! Il était tombé amoureux de lui des années avant **,** mais ne s'était pas rendu compte avant **,** mais c'est au fil des jours passés avec lui qu'il comprit enfin la signification de ses rêves.

Le Verseau se réveilla de sa mauvaise nuit à essayer de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé, il vit le sari déchiré, des images lui revinrent en tête, il pensa soudain à Shaka.

« _**Le pauvre, j'ai dû sérieusement le blesser. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?**_ »

Il sonda le cosmos celui **-** ci, le trouva, il décida donc de le rejoindre pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait. Il rentra dans la pièce, il le vit au milieu de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux étalés autour de lui, un ange au milieu de l'eau, voilà la vision qui s'offrait à lui, un sentiment de bien **-** être parcourra l'esprit et si c'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il devait l'avouer, il prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit, non sans une certaine honte dans sa voix.

« _**Shaka ... je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier.**_ »

« _**Je sais bien... je t'en veux encore un peu, mais je sais que tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes.**_ »

« _**On m'a drogué, c'est bien ça ?**_ »

« _**Oui, tu as été empoisonné par des champignons hallucinogènes, tu allais me le dire, mais tu t'es évanoui avant de pouvoir le faire.**_ »

« _**D'accord, je comprends, et je comprendrais que tu veuilles garder tes distances maintenant ...**_ »

« _**Détends-toi tout va bien et puis j'ai pu voir des choses malgré ça.**_ » Le rassura Shaka.

« _**Quoi donc ?**_ » lui Demanda le Verseau en se retournant afin de lui faire face.

« _**Que je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes quinze ans.**_ »

« _**Tes rêves étranges et ton comportement, c'était à cause de moi ?**_ »

« _**Oui... tu es si mystérieux, calme et aussi beau.**_ »

D'abord surpris, le chevalier du Verseau passa de la surprise au soulagement et c'est avec un sourire affiché qu'il se confia à la Vierge.

« _**J'ai appris un truc aussi.**_ »

« _**Quoi donc, dis-moi !**_ »

« _**Et bien que je le suis aussi de toi, je l'ai su quand nous sommes arrivé en Inde.**_ »

La Vierge n'osa pas bouger à ces mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Camus s'approcha de lui doucement, le prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Il répondit à ce baiser, glissa ses mains autour de lui et se blottit contre lui. Une réaction nouvelle venant de son corps apparue, il accentua leurs embrassades qui devinrent plus intimes, les langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, les caresses devinrent plus chaudes. Camus devait mettre fin à ça, ça allait trop vite et ne voulait pas apeurer son futur amant.

« _**Doucement, on a le temps.**_ »

« _**Oui... pardon, je suis juste trop content.**_ »

« _**Ce n'est rien, si on allait chercher un nouveau sari.**_ »

« _**Oui celui d'hier a été maltraité.**_ »

« _**Et sinon tu penses quoi de l'offre de l'autre débile ?**_ » Demanda Camus afin de changer de sujet.

« _**C'est non, mais j'ai une idée, on va aller le voler après le rendez-vous.**_ »

« _**Oh ! Pas mal, mais il faudrait un plan au cas où.**_ »

« _**Oui, mais pour le moment je veux être avec toi mon glaçon !**_ »

« _**Glaçon ! C'est gentil mon ange.**_ » Lui dit Camus avec un sourire plein de sous **-** entendus.

« _**Aller, on sort sinon on va ressembler à des pruneaux.**_ »

Ils rirent de bon cœur après une promenade en ville et de nombreux achats, le plan fini d'être mis en place.

Shaka proposa l'expédition du Taj Mahal à Camus, il accepta de suite, il connaissait en plus sa signification et pourquoi son aimé voulait y aller. Le jour était fixé pour la récupération du bijou, leur soirée se passa dans le calme, il était temps d'aller se coucher chacun partait dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Le jour se leva sur la villa, il sortit pour aller réveiller Camus, il poussa la porte et le regarde dormir. Il était allongé sur le ventre son dos dénudé **,** il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit et déposa des petits bisous papillons.

« _**Hmmm... Shaka...bonjour.**_ »

« _**Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.**_ »

Pas le temps de se redresser que deux bras l'attirèrent pour un câlin du matin.

« _**Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ?**_ »

« _**Toi aussi, tu veux quoi ce matin, mes bras mis à part ?**_ »

« _**Des pancakes, avec du thé.**_ »

 _«_ _ **D'accord, je fais vite !**_ _»_

Il réussit enfin à aller dans la cuisine préparer le tout, il se retrouva pour le prendre avant que chacun ne parte à ses occupations avant le repas de midi et la rencontre avec Marc s'approche. Les deux chevaliers se trouvèrent donc à la gare avec lui.

« _**Bien le bonjour vous deux.**_ »

« _ **Bonjour à vous.**_ » Répondirent les deux chevaliers, parfaitement synchro.

« _**Alors, avez-vous réfléchi à mon offre ?**_ »

« _**Oui, et la réponse est non !**_ » Dit Shaka.

« _**À moins que vous ne baissiez la somme à cent mille euros, et là, on pourra parler affaires.**_ » Sorti Camus.

« _**Vous me prenez pour un débutant ? C'est une pièce unique et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est moi qui dois décliner cette proposition.**_ »

« _**Ce n'est pas grave, bonne journée quand même.**_ » Fis Camus.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, puis suivirent discrètement le vendeur afin de savoir où il se trouve pour le casse de ce soir. À vingt **-** deux heures précises, nos deux amants pénétrèrent dans le domaine et la fouillèrent pièce par pièce. Ils finirent par la trouver, posée sur un cousin sous un verre sécurisé. Mais comment le prendre sans déclencher les alarmes et les systèmes de sécurité.

« _**Camus, gèles le tout s'il te plaît. Ça va faire sauter la sécurité, j'ouvre, je le prends et on s'en va !**_ »

« _**C'est un peu trop simple non ? Et si ça ne fonctionne pas comme prévu ?**_ »

« _**On improvisera et s'il le faut, on se battra.**_ »

« _**Tu sais qu'ils ont sûrement armés.**_ »

« _**Et alors ? On est des chevaliers d'or, oui ou non ? Nous n'avons rien à craindre des armes conventionnelles !**_ » Lui rétorqua Shaka avec une assurance qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

« _**Bon et bien autant essayer, on verra bien.**_ »

Il gela la pièce, Shaka s'avança, souleva le couvercle et prit le médaillon, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'activer toutes les alarmes du bâtiment.

« _**Merde ! Ça n'a pas fonctionné !**_ » Jura Camus en entendant les alarmes.

« _**Pas grave, tu es prêt pour le plan B ?**_ »

« _**Quand tu veux !**_ » Lui répondit Camus dans la seconde qui suivit.

La porte s'ouvra et cinq mecs arrivèrent, suivis de Marc.

« _**Je me doutais que vous alliez venir, de plus je sais qui vous êtes ! Chevaliers d'Athéna !**_ »

« _**Espèce d'ordure ! Et vous avez joué avec nous ?**_ » Camus avait dit ça sous la colère.

« _**Messieurs, attrapez les !**_ » Dit Marc en s'imaginant que cinq hommes, même lourdement armés, pouvaient faire le poids face à deux chevaliers d'or.

( _NDR : rappelez_ _ **-**_ _vous un certain combat entre Hyoga, alors chevalier de bronze face à une horde d'hommes armés. Hyoga s'en était sorti vainqueur alors je vous laisse imaginer face à deux chevaliers d'or._ ) _(XD en plus pas contant du tout)_

Ils foncèrent sur eux, les deux guerriers d'Athéna n'eurent pas trop de mal à les envoyer au tapis, mais un coup de feu retentis. Camus prit la balle dans la jambe et du sang coulait, Shaka ne perdit pas pied et balança une simple attaque qui bloqua l'homme, attrapa le Verseau et le téléporta à l'extérieur.

« _**Ça va mon glaçon ?**_ » Demanda la Vierge, visiblement inquiète.

« _**Ça pourrait aller mieux, mon ange. On a récupéré ce pourquoi on était venu, alors allons-nous en.**_ »

« _**Direction les urgences.**_ » Lui dit Shaka avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

Trois heures plus tard, Camus sortit enfin de salle d'observation et fut surprit de voir Athéna et Shion.

« _**Altesse, Grand Pope !**_ » Il se pencha respectueusement, sans pour autant poser un genou à terre, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« _**Shaka nous a prévenus de la situation, chevalier du Verseau.**_ » rassura Athéna.

« _**Tout va bien Camus n'a rien de grave, juste une égratignure bien que ce ne soit pas passé loin cette fois.**_ » lui confirma le Grand Pope, qui s'était lui **-** même renseigné sur l'état de santé de son Chevalier.

« _**Tu es sorti d'affaire ?**_ » sourit la Vierge.

« _**Bien, Chevaliers, vous allez rester ici encore une semaine.**_ » annonça calmement la déesse.

« _**Mais la mission est terminée, votre Altesse !**_ » Lui rectifia le Verseau.

« _**Oui, la première partie du moins, il reste la seconde.**_ » Dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait complice.

« _**Oh ! Vous étiez donc au courant ?**_ » Demanda Shaka, visiblement gêné.

Elle s'approcha du chevalier de la Vierge, lui posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit en lui disant.

« _**Et oui, je me dois de connaître tout ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de mes subordonnés. Allez, à dans une semaine, profitez en bien !**_ »

« _**Merci encore Athéna-Sama.**_ » Dirent les deux chevaliers.

Athéna et Shion les regardèrent en souriant, avant de disparaître. Shaka s'avança vers son Verseau, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« _**Tu sais, tu m'as fait peur.**_ »

« _**Pardon, mon ange.**_ »

« _J_ _ **e vais de le dire : Camus du Verseau, je vous aime.**_ »

« _**Shaka de la Vierge, je vous aime aussi.**_ »

Un long baiser fut échangé entre les deux, il resta là à veiller sur son bien **-** aimé. Deux jours après, le Verseau était sorti de l'hôpital et avait rejoint la villa, il pouvait marcher normalement. Tant mieux **,** car c'était la journée pour aller voir le Taj Mahal et, pour cette occasion, Shaka porter un sari blanc. Camus était vêtu de blanc aussi.

« _**Tu es sublime ça te va bien.**_ »

« _**Merci toi aussi tu ressembles à une mariée !**_ »

« _**C'est gentil, mais c'est gênant ce que tu viens de me dire là, mon glaçon.**_ »

« _**Je sais, mais c'est la vérité.**_ »

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« _**Prêt mon ange pour voir le plus beau monument de l'Inde ?**_ »

« _**Oh que oui, j'ai hâte de le voir.**_ »

Le taxi les attendait devant, ils fermèrent la porte, la Vierge prit le panier à pique **-** nique et monta. La route était longue **,** mais cela valait le coup, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense palais.

« _**Je ne le voyais pas si grand et si beau.**_ »

« _**Moi non plus, dans les livres il n'est pas autant mis en valeur.**_ »

« _**Tu as raison, tu connais son histoire ?**_ »

« _**Oui, mais tu veux bien me la raconter, à ta façon s'il te plaît ?**_ » Sourit Shaka

« _**Bien, je me lance : c'est un i**_ _ **mmense mausolée funéraire de marbre blanc édifié entre 1631 et 1648 à Agra sur l'ordre de l'empereur moghol Shah Jahan pour perpétuer le souvenir de son épouse favorite**_ _ **. Je t'ai fait la version courte.**_ »

« _**Camus, je te serais éternel, moi aussi.**_ »

« _**Shaka c'est moi qui suis gêné, là.**_ »

« _**Je sais, mais je voulais que tu le saches.**_ »

« _**Tu as réussi m'émouvoir, moi, le chevalier des glaces. Ce n'est pas un mince exploit, tu le sais ça ?**_ »

Il rougit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« _**On le visite ?**_ »

« _**Oui, on est là pour ça !**_ »

Ils se promenèrent d'abord à l'intérieur pour admirer la beauté des lieux, puis dans les jardins, ils se mirent à l'abri des regards pour être seuls pour le repas. Une fois fini, il voulait un câlin de son bien **-** aimé.

« _**Mon ange, que fait-tu là ?**_ »

Il le trouvait à califourchon sur lui.

« _**Rien de méchant, juste un câlin.**_ » Dit-il en souriant tel un enfant ayant peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

« _**Je vois bien, mais là tu cherches la petite bête.**_ »

« _**Comment t'expliquer, depuis mon aveu, j'aimerai bien plus avec toi.**_ » Lui dit la Vierge tendrement.

« _**Je comprends bien ce que tu ressens, c'est pareil pour moi, mais j'attendais que tu sois prêt.**_ » Lui susurra le Verseau.

« _**Et bien, je le suis Camus et, quand on sera rentré ce soir, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**_ »

« _**Entendu, je serais doux et tendre avec toi.**_ »

La Vierge sourit et profita d'être cachée pour glisser ses mains sous la tunique de son amant pour le caresser. Le Verseau fit de même, il se balada sous son sari, caressa ses cuisses, la Vierge soupirait dans son cou. Il sentit quelque chose, il comprit que Camus était en érection et qu'il était dans le même état.

« _**Shaka...pas là, c'est trop risqué.**_ »

« _**Je sais... mais juste...nos membres.**_ »

« _**Tu me provoques, vilain garçon !**_ »

« _**Oui... mais j'ai envie.**_ »

Il descendit sa main sur le sexe de Camus et fit des vas et viens, il le rapprocha de lui et fit la même, un petit instant plus tard deux légers cris s'échappèrent de leurs bouches respectives.

« _**Tu m'as fait de l'effet.**_ »

« _**Toi aussi, c'est pareil.**_ »

« _**Rentrons, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps.**_ »

« _**Moi non plus, je veux que tu me prennes !**_ »

Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller, et reprirent la direction de la villa, la porte était à peine refermée que Camus entraîna la Vierge dans sa chambre.

« _**N'aie pas peur.**_ »

« _**Je te fais confiance !**_ »

Sur ces mots **,** il l'embrassa, descendit dans son cou, il prit le temps de défaire l'habit avec lenteur, il se déshabilla à son tour, ils étaient complètement nus, leurs membres se frôlaient, les mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Il le déposa sur le lit pour continuer à se faire des baisers et des marques d'appartenances ( _NDR : des suçons si vous préférez, bande d'incultes_ ), une longue préparation commença. Camus suça ses doigts et glissa un premier et attendit l'accord de son amant. Avec un signe de tête comme réponse, il se mit donc en mouvement lent et doux, une main un peu tremblante lui donna du plaisir, des gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre, la Vierge partait dans un autre monde.

« _**Camus ... plus ...**_ »

« _**Tu es sur.. ?**_ »

« _**Oui... vas-y !**_ »

Il lui enfonça alors le deuxième doigt et accéléra, son amant bougeait au rythme de ses doigts, la main sur son sexe donnait les mêmes coups rapides.

« _**Sha ... dis-moi je peux ?**_ »

« _**Oui, viens en moi ... je te veux.**_ »

Il se place en face de lui, souleva l'une de ses cuisses, la plaça sur la sienne et s'enfonça doucement, prenant le temps de faire une pause pour qu'il s'habitue à lui.

« _**Je vais bouger ...**_ »

« _**Oui viens ... je veux te sentir.**_ »

De lents et longs mouvements, des cris de plaisir se mélangèrent à ceux de la douleur à ses oreilles.

« _**Tu es sexy comme ça dans mes bras.**_ »

« _**Camus ... plus vite ... plus ... haaaaa !**_ »

« _**Entendu ...**_ »

Il donna de grands coups de hanche, il se cala sur ses mouvements, il allait craquer, le Verseau posa sa main sur la lame de chair de la Vierge, il fut surpris de voir son amant se relever un peu et de le chevaucher.

« _**Si tu fais ça ... je ne tiendrais pas ...**_ »

« _**Pas grave, je veux que tu me voies et puis tu peux aller plus en moi.**_ »

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Camus, il montait et descendait sur lui.

« _**Ah mon ange, trop bon ... continues ...**_ »

« _**Oui là, encore ...**_ »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tape dans la masse de nerfs, il refit le même mouvement **,** mais plus rapide et plus profond, un long râle se fit entendre par les deux chevaliers qui venaient de prendre leur pied.

Un long silence s'empara des occupants de la chambre, chacun reprit son souffle et esprit, de petits câlins avant que Shaka prît la parole.

« _**Merci mon ange, tu m'as offert un moment magique, là.**_ »

« _**De rien mon amour, il est tard, reposons-nous.**_ »

« _**Oui, j'ai sommeil.**_ »

Une petite sieste plus tard, une douche et un bon repas avant de retourner s'allonger, demain il fallait tout ranger, nettoyer, préparer pour le départ, retour au sanctuaire pour nos deux amoureux. La fin des vacances était arrivée, ils devaient reprendre la vie des chevaliers **,** mais tout en restant ensemble pour l'éternité.

 **Épilogue**

Ils étaient tous deux à l'aéroport en direction du sanctuaire un long voyage les attendait. Ils finirent par arriver sur les marches du premier temple. Tous les autres chevaliers étaient là, à les attendre.

Ils se tenaient la main et quand ils virent tous leurs frères d'arme, une grande accolade autour d'eux, tout heureux de les voir ensemble, leurs disciples ne se cachèrent pas pour s'embrasser devant leur maître respectif.

« _**Et moi qui m'inquiétait pour Shun.**_ »

« _**Moi aussi mais je vois que Hyoga se porte bien.**_ »

« _**Vous êtes enfin rentrés et en couple, depuis le temps.**_ » Souris le Cygne.

« _**Mon Cygne, un peu de respect envers ton Maître.**_ »

« _**Non Shun il a raison, bien on mange quoi ? On a faim.**_ » Fit Camus.

« _**Tout est prêt au dernier temple pour le festin.**_ » annonça Mü.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble, ils discutaient de leur mission, de leur moment ensemble et ainsi reprit le court du sanctuaire.

 **Fin**


End file.
